forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakshasa
| size4e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Fiend | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Native | alignment3e = Always lawful evil | challenge3e = 10 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = The Astral Sea and Prime Material Plane | language = Common, Infernal, Undercommon | subraces = Ak'chazar Naityan Naztharune | climate = Warm | terrain = Marshes | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Inverted hands, tiger head | based = Rakshasa | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1st edition }} Rakshasas were a type of evil outsider from the lawful evil regions of the Outer Planes, though most lived on the Material Plane. They were powerful sorcerers and, although they disdained physical fighting as ignoble, could be dangerous in close combat as well. Description A rakshasa could assume any humanoid form, so few ever saw their true faces. In its natural form, a rakshasa had a powerfully built humanoid body and an animal's head. Many rakshasas had the head of a tiger, while others could have the heads of dogs, birds, or other animals. The king of the rakshasas was said to possess multiple heads, each a different type of animal. Another physical characteristic of the rakshasa was that its hands were backwards: the palms faced out from the body when the arms were at rest. Rakshasa were capable of hiding their disturbing appearance at any time, as they could choose any humanoid form at will. Rakshasa were cruel and wicked. They loved to pose as nobility, living a life of luxury and ease while many slaves and servants toiled under their command. Subraces ;Ak'chazar: These rakshasas had the heads of white tigers and were skinnier than the common breed. They were unusually powerful spellcasters and specialized in necromantic magic. To use their necromantic powers to their full potential, the ak'chazar rakshasas often used graveyards or old battlefields as their headquarters. When working on one of their dark schemes, they often let their undead do the physical work while they stayed behind the scenes themselves. ;Naityan: These rakshasas were shapeshifters with the ability to utilize different supernatural combat styles based on their current forms. ;Naztharune: Naztharune rakshasas had the heads of black tigers and were covered in black fur. They had few magical powers but compensated by being strong fighters, specializing in assassination. They lacked most rakshasas' need to be the leader of any organization that they were part of, often working for other rakshasas. Tieflings Tieflings who had cat eyes were descended from rakshasas, as were some of those who had fur. Society Rakshasas were solitary beings, although they did occasionally cooperate with each other. Since rakshasas were ambitious beings, as well as being solitary, sorcerous shapeshifters, they typically held leading positions in whatever undertaking they were involved in. Appendix Gallery Ak'chazar.jpg|An ak'chazar Rakshasa - Pete Venters.jpg|A naztharune Appearances * ''Curse of the Azure Bonds'' Further Reading * References Category:Rakshasa Category:Fiends Category:Native outsiders Category:Outsiders Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures Category:Creatures with a 10 challenge rating Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment Category:Creatures